


Mistletoe and Mating

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone at Hogwarts wonders about the strange mark on Harry's neck, will a certain werewolf enlighten them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and Mating

It was Christmas at Hogwarts, and everyone was busy getting ready for the Christmas ball. The threat of Voldemort was finally gone, thanks to current 7th year Harry Potter. Harry and the Order, along with many other people willing to fight, had the final battle on Hogwarts grounds during the first week of school, with Harry casting an ancient spell that burns the body and soul so the victim couldn't come back. Miraculously, there were few casualties on the side of the light. Most of the remaining Death Eaters were rounded up in the month following, yet there were still a few weak rebellion groups. One of the main gossip factors at the school after the war was the strange, crescent shape scar on Harry's neck. He, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and a few other Order members were ambushed by Bellatrix Lestrange with a small group of inner circle Death Eaters. No one got out unscathed and a couple of people had been on the brink of death. When Harry came back to school, the other Gryffindors noticed the oddly shaped mark and asked him what caused it, but each time, Harry just smiled and shook his head, not saying a word. The theories ranged from having survived a second killing curse, to a vampire bite gone wrong, to being attacked by vicious animals. By now, everyone knew that the young man wouldn't tell where or how he got it, but that didn't stop them guessing.

.-.

Harry walked into the hall, looking around with a small, contented smile on his face at the decorations. The hall looked similar to back in his fourth year when they had the Yule Ball; piles of enchanted snow, everlasting icicles hanging from the ceiling, small groups of fairies flitting from the trees, decorative garlands and magnificently decorated Christmas trees. He absently smoothed down his emerald green dress robes and walked towards the seat saved for him by the other Gryffindor 7th years, dodging the many hoards of giggling fangirls waiting hopefully under the mistletoe. He was just standing to reach over the table and greet the others, when he heard a quiet giggle and someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Ginny, slightly pink in the face but grinning, and the whole hall watching them silently. "Err...what?" he asked. The redhead wordlessly pointed up and Harry's eyes followed, finally coming to rest on a sprig of the accursed white berries. He inwardly groaned, but forced a smile on his face and shrugged, leaning forward and pecking her chastely on the lips. He broke it off quickly, blushing slightly, and felt the presence of another person behind him. Remus Lupin, in rich chocolate brown dress robes, stood there, amber eyes watching the exchange with a glint in them he couldn't quite place.

"Well, what's going on here then?" he asked, trying to keep the slight growl out of his voice and look faintly amused. Harry gave him an apologetic look and flicked his eyes up at the mistletoe.

"It was just a kiss, Remus, it's tradition," he said earnestly, gently pushing Ginny's hand off his side, irritated. Remus raised an eyebrow, making Harry smile slightly. "Not jealous, are we?" he teased the werewolf, an unidentifiable emotion in his emerald eyes. Remus let out a quiet, throaty growl.

"Why yes, actually, I don't like people touching what is mine," he said, voice dangerously low. The Gryffindors stared at him as Harry winked, stepping forward slightly.

"Don't worry, she's got nothing on you, love," he replied seductively, draping his arms around Remus' neck and bringing him into a slow kiss, which quickly turned fierce and claiming as the wolf inside Remus got a little loose. They were interrupted when Hermione slammed her hands down on the table and cried "That's it!" Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"The mark on Harry's neck! It's a werewolf mating mark! Professor Lupin must have claimed him as his lifemate!" she explained. Harry rested his head on the older man's shoulder with a small grin.

"You always were the smartest witch of our age, Mi," he murmured, snuggling into his mate's arms contentedly as Remus' hands eased down his collar, revealing the mark and placing his mouth over it, showing the hall how the jagged edges of the scar fit his teeth perfectly.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm so sorry Remus! I didn't know!" Ginny gasped. Remus gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, it's not like you forced him into anything serious. No harm done," he told her, and she let out a relieved breath. "Now that that's cleared up, dance with me?" he asked Harry, who was still nestled against him. The teen looked up and nodded happily.

"Gladly," he replied, steering them onto the dance floor and listening to the last few bars of a song before a slow one started and he leant onto Remus' chest, swaying on the spot and listening to the calm, rhythmic thumping of the other's heart. "What are you doing?" Remus whispered amusedly.

"Listening to your heart," Harry replied simply.

"Why?" the older wizard asked, perplexed.

"Because, I nearly lost you after that Death Eater attack, it reminds me you're still okay," the Gryffindor replied, smiling softly. Remus cupped his chin with a hand and locked amber eyes with emerald.

"Har, love, I'm not leaving you, not if I can help it. I promise. I love you," he whispered to his mate soothingly. Harry nodded, eyes shining with affection.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you. Love you Rem," he murmured, kissing him on the lips. Right at that moment, as the two shared a soft yet passionate kiss, no one in the room doubted that they belonged together. Outcast and Orphan, Werewolf and Saviour of the Wizarding world, two different generations, brought together by the ravages of war.


End file.
